


even now, you're still cute

by rinarii



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinarii/pseuds/rinarii
Summary: "it hurts, yuu-chan."
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Takasaki Yuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	even now, you're still cute

**Author's Note:**

> dont like dont read!

"Ack- We r-really shouldn't be doing this..." Kasumi spits out as she tries to regain her breath.

"You'll.. Get sick too.." Her hands are shaky. Her body is freezing cold, wet, sweaty. But her face feels warm. She's dizzy, you can see it on her eyes. The tears falling down because of the pounding headache she's enduring. It's difficult to breathe and this is only making it harder.

"Mmh..?" Yuu places her warm palm against Kasumi's forehead. "You're warming up. Doesn't it feel good?" Yuu snickers and dives in for a quick peck. They've been at it for a while now.

"That's... My fever... Stupid.." Kasumi seems annoyed.

She licks her lips. It feels so gross.

Kasumi Nakasu, the cutest idol ever, at her worst. She swears she had never been this sick before. Most of what Yuu says is just gibberish. Her head hurts too much to work properly. She has felt dizzy all day. It's hard to breathe, she feels chills down her spine whenever she does. It hurts so bad. She feels like she's going to die. Which at this point, sounds better than having to endure this feeling. Kasumi feels unberably disgusting. She stinks. Sweating. Drooling. Her runny nose ruining her adorable face. She hates it all.

Yuu is staring.

"Even now, you're still cute." She gently smiles and moves some hair away from Kasumi's face.

She's crying.

"It hurts, Yuu-chan."

"I know."

Kasumi sighs. She feels light-headed.

"You're really pale.." Yuu holds the cold girls' hand. She also sighs.

It's horrible. Her stomach hurts. _Oh no._

Kasumi wishes she was dead. She whines as the gross warm liquid pours from her mouth into her girlfriend's lap. It's really difficult to breathe. She wants to run away. She feels horrible, filthy. Yuu doesn't move or let go.

It's over. Finally. Kasumi can breathe again. She wished she couldn't. The smell was getting to her. She felt herself getting sick again.

"You look so cute, Kasumi-chan."

Kasumi groans.

"This really suits you."

She's unable to respond.

"The cutest girl ever. Covered on her own puke, snot and tears." Yuu cleaned Kasumi's face of the vomit dribbling on her chin. She just stared and cried.

"Yuu-chan." Kasumi coughs. "You make me sick."

"I know."


End file.
